New Girl
by Pandaluvxoxoxo
Summary: There's a new girl at Konoha High School, and she might get the heart of one of our favorite characters, but it's not Sasuke. R&R. Pairings: SasuxSaku, OCxNaruto, and maybe a few others. I DON'T OWN NARUTO!
1. Chapter 1

Kazumi woke up with the sun streaming in through her curtains. She looked over at her alarm clock and saw that it was 10:30. She heard knocking on her bedroom door and lazily walked over to open it. Before she even put her hand on the handle, ( xD haha) her dog, Lucky, burst in and tackled her with dirt all over him.

"Lucky, not in my room!" Kazumi whined. Her cat walked by, and just meowed, not caring a bit at all about what was happening. Kazumi slipped out underneath Lucky and dashed to the bathroom before he could tackle her again. She looked at herself in the mirror and she was covered in dog slobber and dirt, mostly dirt. She washed it all of when she took a shower, and brushed her short black spiky hair up into a small ponytail. She got dressed in dark jean shorts and a black tank top. She slipped on her flip flops and headed downstairs where her parents 'wouldn't' be. They were always working and they barely came home. Kazumi went outside her front porch and started walking around her neighborhood. She'd would be moving today so she thought she might as well have one last walk around.

**The Next Hour or So**

I was in my new room putting the furniture in when I heard a knock at the door. My mom zoomed passed and ran down the stairs to see who it is. It turned out to be one of the neighbors giving us a welcoming gift. I peered down the stairs and saw that there was a middle-aged woman with what seemed like her teenage daughter. What was strange was that her daughter had pink hair and REALLY green eyes. She was just standing looking around the room until she spotted me. Her piercing green eyes creeped me out. I shrunk back into my room hoping my mom hadn't noticed anything. But my hope was crushed when my mom yelled for me to come downstairs. I slowly walked down the stairs and walked straight to my mom. I glanced at the pink-haired girl and her mother. Both of them had those piercing green eyes.

"Kazumi, these are our new neighbors, Mrs. Haruno and her daughter, Sakura." My mom squeezed my shoulders, signaling me to say something.

"Uh, nice to meet you." I held out my hand and Mrs. Haruno shook it.

"Well, why don't you and Sakura go outside for awhile, Mrs. Haruno and I will catch up on things."  
Both Sakura and I turned our heads at that.

"Wait, you guys know each other?" Sakura asked. I was just gonna say that...

"Yeah, we went to high school together. We were best friends, but we lost contact after we went to different colleges." Mrs. Haruno smiled. "I miss those days don't you?"

"Yeah, remember that time in science class how we always pranked the teacher." And that's when Sakura and I headed outside. We sat down on the stairs and sat in silence.

"So..." I said.

"So, what brought you to Konoha?" Sakura asked.

"My dad got a job here, so we had to move." She nodded.

"Is he a businessman or something?"

"Yeah."

"My dad is too, so he's gone a lot." She looked down at the ground. Then Lucky came flying onto the porch barking at Sakura and wagging his tail. He licked her face and barked even more.

"Huh, he's acting as thought he's known you for a long time."

"Well, I did meet him today morning. He was in my backyard digging up a bone." She laughed when Lucky knocked me over. That's when two boys about our age came walking slowly down the sidewalk.  
One of them was this hyperactive kid who had whisker-like birthmarks on both of his cheeks. With his blond spiky hair and blue eyes, he looked like the kind of person who could become friends with anyone, even a person like me. The other was the exact opposite. The look on his face told me he had a lot of hatred coiled up inside of him. By the time I got up, Lucky was tackling the blond one, and Sakura was talking with the raven-haired one. But it was more like she was talking _to _him. He was only ignoring her. Then Lucky ran off somewhere and the blond one got up and greeted Sakura. I felt like an intruder just standing like that. I was about to go inside when Sakura called me over. I froze for a second and started walking over to them.

"Kazumi, this is Sasuke and Naruto, guys this is Kazumi. She's my new neighbor." I smiled nervously at them.

"So where were you guys heading?" Sakura asked.

"We're going to eat ramen!" Naruto shouted with his fist in the air. Sakura hit his head and smiled sweetly while Sasuke rolled his eyes and walked on.

"C'mon Naruto, let's go." Naruto hurried after him.

"Bye guys!" Sakura waved after them. "Well, I should tell my mom we should go now, we don't want to keep you guys from finishing moving in." We went inside and I zoomed up to my room. I didn't feel like finishing unpacking, so I waited until I heard Sakura and her mom leave so I could go get something to eat. When I heard the front door slam, I went slowly downstairs. I went into the kitchen and found a note stuck to the refrigerator.

_Honey, I'm sorry, I was called to the office for an important job. I won't be back until tomorrow afternoon. Your father won't be back 'til Thursday. Dinner's in the fridge.  
_

_Love, Mom._

I crumpled up the note and threw it away. Why did she just leave a note instead of telling me she had to leave to my face? I'm getting tired of this. I don't feel like eating anymore. I crawled up the stairs and set my alarm for tomorrow to 6:00 A.M. It was gonna be my first day of school here. I jumped onto my bed and fell into a deep sleep.

**IN THE MORNING**

I woke up to someone slapping me. I looked up groggily and screamed when I saw who it was.

"Hey, calm down. It's me, Sakura." I rubbed my eyes. Since my eyes weren't so tired as they were before, I could see Sakura clearer now.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I'll tell you on the way to school, and speaking of that, if you don't hurry up we're gonna be late." I looked at the clock.

"What time does school start?"

"8:10."

"It's 7:45! I have to hurry." I got up and zoomed to my dresser. I pick out a light green t-shirt and black jean capris and ran to the bathroom. I took a quick shower, brushed my teeth, got dressed, and tripped down the stairs to eat something. I chose to eat some cereal. When I was finished, I went back upstairs to grab my schoolbag and shoes. Once I had those, I put my hair in a small ponytail.

"Alright, I'm done. Are you ready to go?" I turned towards Sakura. She was laughing.

"What? Why are you laughing?" She pointed to the window curtain. I opened the curtains and froze. It was night outside. I looked at the alarm clock. It said 8:00 A.M.

"I don't get it." I said. She handed me a watch. It said 5:00 A.M. I got it now.

"You tricked me!" I pointed an accusing finger at her.

"Yup, I was waiting 'til you'd notice." She laughed some more. I took a deep breath.

"What are we going to do now?" Sakura tapped her chin.

"Let's go wake Naruto. He's always late to school because he oversleeps." I nodded and we headed outside. I locked the front and back door. We then started down the dark street, turning this way and that way until we stopped at a building full of apartments. We walked up what Sakura said was his and opened the door. We didn't have trouble opening it because the door was unlocked. When we stepped inside, a wave of what smelled like ramen hit us. There were a bunch of ramen bowls stacked in a corner. Not far from it, was Naruto sleeping on his couch, with a noodle half stuck out of his mouth. I had to stifle a laugh. Sakura went over and shook Naruto to wake him up. When that didn't work she grabbed a ramen bowl and waved it around his nose. He fell off of the couch and woke up to that.

"Oh hey Sakura what are you doing here?" Naruto looked up at Sakura.

"We're here to get you ready for school." She softly kicked his head. "Now get up."  
Naruto got up and stretched. He headed straight to his kitchen. He grabbed ramen from his cupboard above the kitchen sink and prepared it. What I was shocked to see was that he not only ate one cup of ramen, but he ate more than ten! After Naruto had enough ramen, he got dressed and we were already out the door.

"You know, we should stop for teme." Naruto said out of nowhere.

"Who's teme?" I asked. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"It's what Naruto calls Sasuke." Sakura informed me. I nodded understanding. We heard a cough and looked back at Naruto.

"So, are we getting teme or not?"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in Naruto

We started walking to Sasuke's house. From what Naruto told me, he lives only with his older brother, which he hates...a lot. When we reached Sasuke's house, Naruto was the one that knocked. Neither me nor Sakura had the guts to. We waited a few minutes, and then the door opened. His face held a similar emotion to Sasuke's, only his was more arrogant. He motioned for us to come inside and left the door ajar. Naruto and Sakura were the first ones to enter. I silently closed the door behind me and entered the living room. It was pretty big, with simple furniture and a huge flat screen T.V. On the walls there weren't any pictures or anything. It was just bare. Sakura and I sat on the couch, Naruto eying the kitchen. I assumed he wanted more ramen. Funny, cause he had eaten more ramen than I could count at his house. How could he possibly stomach all of that food? And then the one and only Sasuke made his appearance. Sakura immediately stood up and put on a flirtatious smile and walked over to Sasuke. This time, when she talked to him, he actually listened, and better yet, he even laughed! He was completely different from yesterday. So while Sakura and Sasuke were talking, Naruto was itching to make some ramen, but they were blocking the way to the kitchen. Plus, you could see Itachi glaring daggers at Naruto from upstairs. So feeling left out, I left to wait outside on the front porch. A few minutes later, Naruto followed me out.

"Oh, hey what are you doing out here?" I asked him.

"Just waiting until those two love birds hurry up and decide to leave already. It's 7:22."

"Time passes by fast." I said and he shrugged.

"Why did you leave back there?"

"I just felt left out you know." He nodded. "So, what's Konoha High like?"

"It's pretty cool actually, everything is fine there, the only thing that sucks is that they don't give out ramen. I'm stuck eating what they give me. They have no idea what it's like to not have a daily routine broken because ramen isn't allowed."  
That pretty much told me nothing, besides the fact that ramen isn't allowed.

"Then why don't you just bring your own lunch?" He stopped there. He scratched the back of his head and laughed.

"I guess I could do that." I laughed.

"Well, we should get Sakura and Sasuke." I said. He agreed and we walked inside together.

"Yo, teme, are you guys re-." Naruto's jaw dropped. There, on the couch, was Sakura and Sasuke. Sakura and Sasuke, kissing. My face turned instantly red. This was so embarrassing. Well, for them. Naruto hit them with a pillow to make them stop.

"Teme! Sakura! Do you realize what you're doing?!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke pulled away from Sakura and looked at Naruto with a look of peace. But it looked more like he was drugged or something.  
"Peace, brother Naruto, I know exactly what I'm doing. I've realized that all this time, I've been dwelling on the past, and now should focus on the present. And to help with that, I took notice of Sakura's feelings for me." He put his hand to his heart. Sakura snuggled close to him.

"Aw, Sasuke-kun, that's so sweet!" Sakura giggled. She smirked with a hint of evilness. I had a feeling she had something to do with this. And I had another feeling I was right. I walked towards Sakura and pulled her away from the couch to outside. I crossed my arms.

"Sakura, I have a feeling you are the cause of Sasuke's behavior. He's not himself. What did you do to him?"

"I might have given him something. And how do you know whether or not he's acting like himself? You barely even know him. " She put her hands to her hips.

"Sakura, I've known Sasuke long enough to know that he doesn't usually act this way. Just tell me what you did to him." She stared at me for awhile.

"Fine," she sighed. "I drugged him."

"You what!? Wait, n-never mind. Do you know how to get him back to normal? " She smiled.

"Fortunately, no. I guess we'll have to wait for the effects to wear off." She shrugged. Then Naruto came outside with Sasuke. It seemed as though Sasuke was back to normal. Maybe Naruto had something to do with that. Sasuke walked down the sidewalk and then turned towards us.

"Are you guys coming or what?" He asked. The three of us quickly followed him. Along the whole way to school ,everyone was silent.  
When we got to school, Naruto and Sasuke went their separate ways. Sakura was the one who helped me find my way to the office. She spoke a few words to who seemed to be the secretary and was handed a paper with my schedule on it.

"Here, Kazumi," Sakura handed me the paper. "I skimmed over what classes you have. We only have the first three classes together, which are English, Science and Art. C'mon, I'll take you to your locker."  
We passed a row of classrooms until Sakura stopped at a locker at the end of the hall.

"You'll find all of your books inside here ready for you. Because we have the first three classes together, I'll take you to those. For the rest of your classes, which are only band and P.E, a friend of mine will take you to them, since she has those same classes too." She smiled and quietly waited for me to unpack my things and get my school supplies. When I was finished, Sakura quickly grabbed my hand and dragged me to what I thought was English class.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, before classes actually start, we always have advisory first." I nodded dumbly. We entered the classroom and we saw that it was empty, completely deserted. I'm guessing it's because we're early.

"You sit in the back row for a few minutes, I need to check on something." And then Sakura left. I went to the back row chose a seat to the left. I sat down at my seat and pulled out a book to read. I was about to turn the page when I noticed the clock. It was 8:10. Just then the bell rang and a bunch of students rushed in. I buried my face in the book and didn't look up until the second bell rang. I saw the teacher walk in the classroom, closing the door.

"Good morning students. I hope you all had great weekends and such. I'm also hoping you have all of your assignments ready to be turned in." The teacher paused, looking down at her desk.  
"Oh, well it seems we have a new student. Kazumi Chi, is it?" She looked around the classroom until she saw me and smiled.

"Hello Kazumi. I'm Mrs. Jay, your advisory and reading teacher. Advisory will be your first class before the other ones every day." I nodded and smiled a little. She seemed like a nice person.  
"Now students, you may talk amongst yourselves, but only at a level 1, alright?" Everyone nodded and the teacher left because she had some papers to print. Everyone in the class immediately started talking and I noticed a few people staring at me. I opened my book and didn't look away from it until the bell rang. I walked out of the classroom and looked around, searching for Sakura. I saw her walking down the hall with her friends. She saw me and waved me over. My feet felt heavy as I walked over. I'm not very good at talking to people. I was a bit afraid of what her friends might think of me. I stood next to Sakura. Sakura then introduced me to her friends. There were three of them. The first one had blond hair and blue eyes. Her name was Ino. She's loud. The second one had dark purple hair and white eyes, and her name was Hinata. She's very quiet and shy. The third one, was Raven. She had black hair and bright green eyes, very much similar to Sakura's. She was a bit quiet too.

"Hi, I'm Kazumi." I smiled. I felt more comfortable now that I knew them a bit.

"Are those purple contacts you're wearing? I wish I had them. They'd match my outfits." Ino said. I shook my head.

"Well, then I guess you're like forehead here," she poked Sakura's forehead, "She's got something unnatural about her, too. But it's more like natural." She laughed and sighed. "You'll understand after I tell you." She leaned over and whispered in my ear.

"Her pink hair is natural! What I mean is, she was born with it. It's unnatural because not a lot of people have hair like that." She started cracking up after that. And then she stopped after she snorted. Then the first bell rang. Sakura turned to Ino.

"I'll get you back for what you said, Ino-pig!" She fumed.

"As if, forehead-girl." Sakura rolled her eyes and grabbed my wrist. We ran all the way to our classroom and made it just before the second bell. We sat down at our seats and for the rest of class all the teacher talked about was Greek and Latin roots.  
The rest of the day came and left like a breeze, except for the last class of the day. Physical education.  
During P.E, we played dodge-ball, which is my most hated enemy. During the whole class I was cowering behind all of the other students. And because of my cowardliness, I had to pay a price. I was the last one on my team and I got pelted. It was embarrassing. I couldn't wait to get out of there. When I got home, I locked myself in my room and only came out when I was hungry.  
When it was dark outside, I decided I would watch T.V in the living room. I skipped through a bunch of channels and found nothing interesting. There was a knock on the door. I peeked through the window and saw it was Sakura. I opened the door and she stepped inside.

"Hey Sakura, what's up?" I asked.

"Well, I was wondering if you'd like to stay over at my house, some of my friends are there. My parents aren't home, and it's okay if you would."

"Oh, okay. It's better than staying home by myself. Just wait here, I need to grab some stuff." I turned off the T.V and ran up the stairs to my room. Half of my stuff wasn't unpacked, so it took me some time to find the things I needed. I found my pajamas and grabbed a toothbrush from the bathroom. I grabbed a blanket and a small pillow and stuffed all of it in a small messenger bag. I headed down the stairs.

"'Kay Sakura, I'm done!" I looked around the room and saw that no one was there.

"Sakura!? Are you still here?"

"Yeah, I'm outside!" I turned off all of the lights and locked the front door. I put the keys in my pocket and turned to Sakura.

"Are you ready to go?" I nodded and then we went to her house.

"Just put your bag on the couch, and leave your shoes here." I nodded and set my things on the couch.

"So where's everyone else?" I asked.

"They're all in the kitchen. We're making snacks for a movie we're gonna watch." I nodded again. I took a look inside the kitchen. All I saw was smoke.


End file.
